That' What Brothers Are For
by CBloom2
Summary: A missing scene from the last episode (couple of spoilers in it, so don't read if you don't want to be spoiled). A scene between the two brothers (who else from me?) Idea came from a reviewer who suggested this - in fact keep suggestions coming in. I'm not very original but I can try with suggestions. Anyway, try it, see what you think.


**Here I am again! You can tell it's the Easter holidays. A big shout out to gymkidz2000 who planted the seed for this story in a review for my last story (not sure if I thanked you for that review). So this is a moment between the two brothers (who else?) which was not in the last episode. I have taken liberties with the timeline of the episode so that it suits my needs. If I use any speech from the episode, chances are it's not completely accurate.**

**Usual disclaimer in that I don't own the Reagans or Blue Bloods - if I did I would have had at least one of them kidnapped/tortured/or blown up! Perhaps it's just as well I don't own them then!**

That's What Brothers Are For

Jamie glanced up from the paperwork that was strewn across the kitchen table. He had decided to stop off at his fathers house on his way home in the vain hope that he would keep his mind on something constructive and not keep thinking about Eddi. How had he allowed it to get that far? It was already affecting his ability to think straight so obviously it shouldn't continue in any way, shape or form. Or maybe it really was something else...something deeper?

He had heard the front door close. He knew that his grandfather was already out for the night and that his father was quietly reading in the study, so it could only be Danny or Erin. Slowly, he raised himself off the chair, trying to massage out the stiffness in his shoulder that now always occurred after being in one position for a while, his constant reminder of the ambush at the Bitterman project. He swallowed roughly as memories of Vinny invaded his headspace. As he made his way to the door, he immediately became aware of a massive change in the atmosphere of the house. He could make out a not so friendly conversation taking place in his fathers study.

Suddenly, his father stormed out of the dimly lit room, "Then get the hell out of my house and don't come back until you've seen sense!"

To say that Jamie was shocked would be an understatement. He couldn't remember ever hearing anything like that leaving his fathers mouth. As his dad began to climb the stairs, the older man looked directly at the younger man, pain and disappointment clearly evident on his exhausted features. What the hell had just happened?

Tentatively, he made his way to his fathers favourite room, pausing in the doorway when he became aware of a figure slumped on the sofa, head in hands, "Danny?" he questioned quietly.

With no acknowledgement forthcoming from the older man, Jamie poured them both a drink. He perched on the edge of the coffee table, because no-one ever sat in his dad's chair. He nudged Danny's hand with the glass, a small smile gracing his lips when his brother wrapped his fingers around the glass, "Danny, what happened?" He pushed again. This wasn't just a disagreement, not by any stretch of the imagination. Danny sat up straight, let out a deep breath as he sank back into the sofa, "It's nothing kid, I..."

Jamie bristled why did Danny insist on shutting people out, especially him, "That's bull Danny! This was not just some difference of opinion - Dad told you to get out! He..."

"I'm being investigated," Danny interrupted his little brothers rant.

Jamie stopped mid flow, "Investigated? For what?"

Danny finally looked at him, his face betraying his own exhaustion, "For the way I get my collars...the procedure I follow - hell they probably want to know how I brush my teeth!"

Jamie could see the frustration building in his brother, "And it's dad that's doing the digging?"

"Of course it is, who else could it be? He's the freaking P.C - it's what he does," Danny growled as he drunk the last of his drink.

" Danny he wouldn't do it without a reason..." As soon as the phrase was out of his mouth, he flinched, wishing he could take it back.

Danny's whole demeanour changed, "I should've known you'd side with him! That's the lawyer in you! Where there's smoke there's fire!" He jumped up to pour himself another drink, while Jamie dropped his head trying to control the irritation building inside himself. Why did Danny always throw that at him? He'd been a cop for four years now but when the chips were down his brother always pulled the lawyer card out to throw at him. The younger man took a deep breath, then stood to join his brother, pushing his own glass towards him for a refil, "Danny, you know me better than that, or at least I hope you do. You know what sort of position dads in. Can you imagine how he has to juggle being the P.C and being the dad of two of the cops that he's responsible for? Constantly having to analyse everything he says or does because there is always someone out there waiting to jump on him for favouring us! I sometimes think that that he's extra tough on us for that very reason," he finished, taking a small sip of his drink.

Danny visibly relaxed after his brothers monologue. He squeezed his shoulder, "I'm sorry Jamie, you're right, he does have a lot on his plate and sometimes his hands are tied...but do you what really got under my skin?" Jamie glanced at his brother, surprised that he was actually opening up to him, "The fact that he didn't tell me. I found out from one of my collars who became an informant to get himself a deal. I can cope with being checked up on, well to a point, but it would've have been nice to have been informed officially."

Danny and Jamie had, by this time, sat back down on the sofa, side by side, both staring into their drinks in silence. Presently, Jamie broke the silence, "I get that Danny. I think I would feel exactly the same way if I was in your position...but why did dad tell you to get out? I've never heard him say that before...have you...?"

"Have I ever crossed the line you mean?" Danny was unable to suppress a smile at his brothers shocked face, "Look kid when..."

"Please spare me the 'when you've been doing this job as long as I have' speech," Janie interrupted rolling his eyes.

"Wise ass! Look, sometimes I get close to the line, so close that I have been known to step on it on occasions - but I know that if I go over it, not only am I for it but a criminal gets to walk free and that doesn't sit well for me Jamie, not at all."

Danny drank the last of his drink, placing the glass gently on the table, all the pent up emotion from earlier in the evening had leaked away during the conversation with his brother.

"What about dad?" Jamie asked, completely aware that Danny hadn't answered his question regarding what had happened with their father.

"I'll set it right kid, don't you worry."

"Well, anyway, you must be doing something right because you've got the most collars in the district Danny, ones that stick too," Jamie informed him.

"You been checking up on me too little brother?" Danny countered playfully.

Jamie rolled his eyes again, "Don't need to with all the cops at the precinct constantly updating me on all your cases and arrests. I'm sure there is someone there writing the What would Danny Reagan do? cops handbook. I'm sure I know more about your cases than you do!" Jamie's poker face dissolved into a genuine smile when he saw his brother chuckling, no trace of his previous anger and frustration.

Danny patted Jamie's arm as he stood and leaned over to reach for his coat, "Hey thanks kid...for this. The voice of reason, as always."

"Just remind me of that when I'm blowing up about my own dramas," Jamie laughed, joining Danny by the door.

"What were you doing here anyway? You been evicted or something?" Danny's smile faded as he saw Jamie's expression darken a little.

"Brought some paperwork home, thought I'd concentrate better here," Jamie paused as Danny searched his face for more clues to his brothers state of mind, "Just got some stuff on my mind - hoped if I came here it ..."

"Would go away?" Danny finished for him, "Can I help?" The older man asked sincerely.

Jamie shook his head and smiled, "Nah, thanks, I can work it out," he insisted.

Danny strode to the door! "Ok kid, have it your own way."

As he was about to take his leave, he turned to face his brother, "You know where I am if you need anything, I mean it Jamie! Thanks again for tonight and don't worry, me and dad will be ok," he assured his younger sibling.

Jamie smiled as he waved him off, his smile slipping as he remembered the look on his fathers face as he went up the stairs, "I hope so Danny," he whispered under his breath.

**Left it at that because I read a comment somewhere suggesting that they might be setting up some father/son tension for the end of the season.**

**Hope it was ok. I'm sure you'll let me know either way because Blue Bloods reviewers are the best for reviewing I've found. Thank you for taking the time to read. Til next time...**


End file.
